dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Queen (New Earth)
__TOC__ Real Name: Oliver Queen Nicknames:'''Ollie; GA; Arrow; The Battling Bowman; The Emerald Archer '''Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Runs the Star City Youth Recreational Center Legal Status: Citizen of the United States Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: JLA Base of Operations: Star City, California; Formerly Seattle, Washington Origin When millionaire Oliver Queen fell overboard from a yacht, he was washed up on a deserted island where he was forced to learn how to hunt with a bow and arrow in order to survive. He eventually escaped from the island by overpowering some drug smugglers and handing them over to the authorities. Changed by his experiences, he decided to give something back to society, in as exciting a way as possible - becoming a crime-fighter, using his archery skills for good. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Connor Hawke, Robert Queen (sons) First Appearance: MORE FUN COMICS #73 (November, 1941); (Earth-1 version) ADVENTURE COMICS Vol. 1 #218 (November, 1955) History With a nickname coined by the press, Green Arrow and his sidekick Speedy made it their mission to protect Star City. Green Arrow joined the Justice League of America and soon fell in love with member Black Canary. In the ensuing year after losing his fortune, Ollie traveled the country with Green Lantern Hal Jordan while his left-behind ward dabbled with drugs that caused the two to go their separate ways. Green Arrow fashioned himself over the years into a modern-day Robin Hood that has been on both sides of the law while seeking his own brand of justice with a bow. On one such case, while stopping a militant group called the Eden Corps, Oliver Queen was killed in an airplane explosion over Metropolis. After Queen's death, Connor Hawke, the son whom he had barely known, picked up the bow and continued the good fight as the second Green Arrow. This wasn't Oliver's end, however, as Hal Jordan (during his time as Parallax) used godlike powers to bring his old friend back from the dead. Unfortunately, the reanimated hero was an empty vessel with no soul, whose memories were replicated from his earlier days when he had a stronger liberal conscience. Ollie's more experienced soul remained in a Heaven-like place for a time, until it was reunited with his body in order to defeat an evil warlock named Stanley Dover. Now, the original Green Arrow is back in action with a rare second chance at life to make up for previous mistakes with his loved ones, all while renewing his vows to be a defender of the downtrodden. Characteristics Height: 5'11" Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers. Known Abilities: Olliver Queen is perhaps the finest archer ever known. He also has some knowledge of hand to hand combat. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: Arrow-Car. Weapons: A custom-made bow, various trick arrows. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Green Lantern and Green Arrow: Hard Traveling Heroes * Green Arrow: Longbow Hunters (1987) * Green Arrow (2nd Series) #1-Current (April 2001-) Related Articles * Arsenal (Roy Harper) * Black Canary (Dinah Lance) * Green Arrow (Connor Hawke) * Speedy (Mia Dearden) * Justice League of America * Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) External Links * References * ---- Category: Characters Category: Living Characters Category: Good Characters Category: Male Characters Category: Blond Hair Category: Secret Identity